The Barista and Me
by Audrey Jane1221
Summary: Spencer is a barista and meets Toby at the coffee shop. She instantly falls for his charming smile. They meet at a club later on and things get a little steamy. Maybe go way to far... Spoby Oneshot


**Author's Note:** _Thank you for reading my stories and I plan to write a one shot once a week. I hope you guys enjoy this very much. Write a review at the end._

 **Prompt:** _Spencer is a barista and meets Toby at the coffee shop. She instantly falls for his charming smile. They meet at a club later on and things get a little steamy. Maybe go way to far..._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything from this story except for maybe the plot._

* * *

 **One-Shot:** _The Barista and I_

The bell above the door chimes a couple of times signaling that an arrival of a person. The barista's coffee bean almond shaped eyes peer up at the ocean oval shaped eyes. Her heart pounds a couple of times realizing its one of her daily customers who happens to be a very close friend to Emily Fields one of the barista's best friends. The older teen blue eyes shine brighter as he realizes that the girl he has been crushing on is working this shift like usual.

He strolls up to the front desk with his usual bright smile, the gleam in his very blue eyes. His blue eyes were usually ocean colored, but when Spencer was around his eyes changed to a much lighter shade of blue a baby blue shade. He sets his elbow on the counter with his smile glowing still he runs one hand throw his light shade of brown hair. That was grown out a bit, he had the front into one giant curl while the rest of it was cut a little bit shorter. "Can I have a black coffee?" he inquires.

Her heart pounds in her chest a million beats per minute. It increases a bit as he reaches into his back pocket to pull out a jet black wallet. He opens it a bit before peering back up at the coffee girl. He coughs a bit before looking at the register telling him how much the coffee possibly costs. She blinks her brown eyes a couple of times before glancing down at the price. A growing color of red comes to her cheeks as she feels embarrassment. "3.45." she tells him in a shy voice. He smirks a bit before fishing out four dollars. He hands her the money with his usual grin still plastered on his face.

"Keep the change." he whispers in a hush darker voice. He pushes the wallet back into the back pocket of his blue jeans. He grins on more time before leaning away from the counter awaiting for his black coffee to be finished. She glances away for a bit to tend to the coffee being made three yards away from her. She yanks the pot from his stand and pours it into a plastic cup with the words 'The Brew' written in cursive font. She pushes the pot back onto the stand and twirls around facing the blue eyes again handing him the coffee he had ordered only a couple of minutes before.

His hand comes forward wrapping it a bit around hers while trying to grab the coffee from her. His hand touches her hand partly sending shivers down her spine and electric waves throughout the rest of her body. She smiles at him showing off her bright white teeth. He nods before walking over to the stand grabbing a single packet of sugar before turning the corner and strolling up the stairs to his loft he bought a hand full of weeks before. She pulls her brown perfect waves back into a ponytail while watching the man who makes her heart pound faster then coffee walk up to his loft above her work.

* * *

Spencer strolls into the club with her best friend Hanna on her hip. They're grinning ear to ear before making their way over to the bar were the liquor was being stored. The brunette peers across the room before her dark colored eyes land on a certain blue much lighter eyes. He gives her a small wave making a sudden redness come to her cheeks again. Hanna grins watching the two interact. "Are you into him?" Hanna questions from behind of Spencer glancing over her shoulder at the very handsome blue eyes. She instantly peers away from the teen named Toby over to her friend who is giggling like a maniac.

"No." she starts shying away again and peers over at the bar taking a seat. She pulls herself on the bar stool with a smiling. She can see the drool coming out of Hanna's mouth as she peers over at a long haired hazel eyed boy who was around their age. 10 drinks later, Spencer felt herself way over her limit. She peers across the room at the same man she has been crushing on since day one. He strolls over to her this time with an even bigger smile, which was more flirty.

"Hey."

"Hi." Spencer greets before chugging down the rest of the shot full of vodka. She swallows it down in one gulp with a small smile. She coughs a couple of times before peering into the blue piercing eyes. "Your the boy from the coffee shop. Right?" the brunette with waves asks setting the cup completely down on the counter.

"Boy? I didn't know I was still considered a boy. I though I was a man?" Toby teases a bit before taking a seat next to the very beautiful brunette. A song starts playing very softly in the background making the brunette hum to it with a giant smile plastered across it.

"I love this song."

"Me too." Toby whispers before leaning closer to the brunette and grabbing ahold of the brunette's long bony fingers. Piano fingers are what they are. She wraps her arms around his neck and his arms wrap around her tiny waist slightly letting his large rough hands go down to her hips. The song ends, but the two are still having that sparkle in their eyes. He leans forward capturing her lips with his own. Her lips were soft something he had been lusting for since day one of meeting her. He never thought that this moment would never happen. "I'm also kinda liking you." he murmurs against her lips before brushing his lips against her neck making Spencer shiver. She feels a moan come out of her mouth as he starts going down her neck leaving open mouth kisses. She pulls herself against him feeling his erection against her thigh. She pulls herself away from her knowing that this can't go any further.

She smiles at him out of breath before walking away leaving the blue eyes teen in complete shock.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Okay well that was a one shot with a little bit of steamy stuff at the end, but not much. I was going to, but sometimes that can be awkward for me. It might turn out bad if I try it. If you like review... and I will write another one shot about Spoby or maybe another couple? Thanks for reading and I plan on reading what you guys think...


End file.
